A Shared Shower
by Lialane Graest
Summary: Her feet tangled over something as she got out of the shower and she looked down, seeing Stein's clothing lying on top of hers, his glasses still sitting on the edge of the sink. Crack shower fic, SteinxMarie. Sat after their return from the hunt for Justin.


Marie stumbled a bit as they entered the lab, and Stein caught her arm, steadying her. The death scythe slipped it out of his hand though and staggered upstairs to the bathroom, shoes and clothing falling to the floor in a trail behind her, no longer caring that Stein might see something.

_'He's a doctor. If I have something that he hasn't seen before there's a major problem that he needs to know about anyway.'_ She thought wearily to herself as she shut the door without locking it behind her. Flipping the water on in the shower she felt a brief surge of guilt at taking the first shower, but her muscles were aching and she felt certain that there was a bruise forming on her left side.

A few moments later the hot water was going full blast and Marie stepped into the shower, wincing a bit and turning on some cold water to even out the temperature, steam billowing out into the room through the gap in the curtain. Exhausted, Marie leaned her head against the back corner of the shower and before she realized it, had fallen asleep standing upright in the shower.

Stein stood outside the door of the bathroom, reading the woman's wavelength and chuckling. Every muscle in his body was aching and he desperately craved a shower, yet Marie was sleeping in it. Resolved he twisted the handle, fully expecting the door to be locked. He was mildly surprised when it swung open and steam rolled out into the hallway.

Stein smirked and stepped into the bathroom, slipping out of his clothing before pushing the door shut with his foot and sliding into the shower, careful not to touch Marie. He showered, delighting in the way the water seemed to soothe away the aches and pains he was feeling, and then slipped out again, all without waking the sleeping woman. He dried off and walked, naked, back to his room, leaving his clothing laying on the floor of the bathroom with another smirk.

Marie woke with a start when the water started running cold and she stumbled out of the shower, grabbing for the thick towel she had laid out only to find it missing. Her feet also tangled over something and she looked down, seeing Stein's clothing lying on top of hers, his glasses still sitting on the edge of the sink.

Marie blushed all the way to the tip of her toes, realizing what must have happened. Stein knocked on the door a few minutes later, Marie sitting on the floor in front of the toilet in shock.

"Marie? I believe I may have left my glasses in there." She could hear the smirk in his voice and she stood, leaving the towel behind as she picked up his glasses and opened the door, stark naked.

"How well can you see without your glasses, Franken?" Marie asked sweetly.

"You… you know the answer to that, Marie." Stein said hesitantly, watching as she swung his glasses incredibly close to her… assets.

"I'm glad to hear that you'll be able to see just fine, Franken." She said as she folded them gently closed between her hands.

"Marie, please. My glasses did nothing to you." Stein reached out for them just as Marie slammed them against the wall, smashing them with a small protrusion of her weapon form.

"Oops, they broke," she said sweetly. "Maybe you should think about that before you decide to shower with someone without asking!"

She turned her back on him then and Stein smirked. "What would you have done if I had asked, Marie?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and the look on her face sent a sudden urge running through the scientist that he wasn't entirely familiar with. "I guess you'll never know, since you never asked."

The door slammed shut in his face. _'Perhaps I will ask next time…'_

* * *

**A/N: Random? Yes. Something I wanted to see after they returned from hunting Justin in the manga? Yes.**

**I don't own Soul Eater though or I might have ;)**


End file.
